Imperfect Storm
" |image = Boys' Invention.JPG |caption = Phineas and Ferb' giant kites. |season = 4 |production = 416b |broadcast = xxx |story = Martin Olson |ws = Bernie Petterson Joshua Pruett |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = |international = February 15, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Return Policy" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb create a wind amplification device and test it out with giant kites. Meanwhile, Candace thinks she's finally going to bust the gang when Mom gives her backyard a makeover. Episode Summary Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Bust of the Day'' Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry jumps into the P-Drop arcade game and becomes part of it while jumping over chimneys and bouncing off a banana tree down a tunnel to his lair. Evil Jingle Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Jingle should be italicized, and any explanation not. If no Evil Jingle appears, please replace this with, None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * We learn that in the past Grulinda soaked Doofenshmirtz with water because she liked him. * Grulinda once was ugly, and now is beautiful. * Grulinda calls him "Wet bottom Heinz Doofenshmirtz" Production Information *On October 12, 2013, Robert F. Hughes confirmed "Imperfect Storm" as the tentative name of a future 11-minute episode.Tweet by Robert F. Hughes on October 12, 2013 *Originally scheduled to air on February 21, 2014, but it was pulled from the lineup and replaced by an Austin & Ally rerun.Disney Channel’s February 2014 Programming Highlights International premieres * February 15, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) Continuity Allusions *''The Perfect Storm ''- The title of the episode is a parody of the movie. *'Transformers '- Phineas' kite transforms from a robot to a car. Trivia *This is the second time Candace mistakes something Linda made for what the boys did ("Bullseye!"). *Tenth time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Where's Pinky?", "Thanks But No Thanks"). *At the beginning, Candace and Stacy are in the same store where Candace met Princess Baldegunde in "Make Play". *Second time someone gets transported into a videogame ("Gaming the System"). *Doofenshmirtz's backstory of being the family lawn gnome is shown yet again. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). *There is a kite that looks like the horse from "The Magnificent Few", as well as the ship from "The Ballad of Badbeard", a pterodactyl from "It's About Time!", the robot-army from "Chez Platypus" and a dragon from "Doof Dynasty". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Additional Voices * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Simon Pegg as Pierre * Martijn Oversteegen as Floraine * Elizabeth Banks as Grulinda * Leah Remini as Mean Woman :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:I